What if
by RachRox12
Summary: These are what if scenarios on what could've happened, first up is Eli and Clare's interview in Extraordinary machine oart 1. Please read.


**What if**

**This is what could've happened, a deleted scene if you will a twist in what happened if that's what floats your boat. Here is my twist in Extraordinary Machine part 1: Clare and Eli's interview. Enjoy.**

Clare and Eli had originally arranged to meet at the Dot but at the last minute had decided to meet at Eli's house. Clare slowly walked up to the front door of Eli's home. She took a deep breath. Eli's behaviour recently has been really worryingly, especially since he hasn't been taking his medication. All Clare wants for Eli is for him to be happy and if he's sane then that would be even better for him. She knocked on the door, a few short seconds later the door opened and there stood Eli. Clare gave him a smile.

"Hello Clare." He said giving her a smile, he let her step inside; he led her to his room. When she entered she noticed that his room was significantly better than before. Eli noticed her looking around and turned to her

"I've been trying to keep it clean." Eli said, Clare smiled at him

"I'm proud of you Eli." She told him, Eli smiled; they walked over to Eli's bed,

"You can now walk to my bed without having to climb over anything." Eli said, Clare laughed

"Yeah, I think Hotel Eli is 4 stars now you can get to the bed." Clare joked, Eli looked at her

"Hotel Eli." He said, Clare turned to her notes that she had prepared earlier. She pressed on the recorder

"Let's get this interview going, so you and your leading lady seem pretty close." Clare said, Eli gripped the bedsheets his thoughts going off centre.

"What? No, Imogen and I aren't…. stupid question!" Eli exclaimed, Clare was taken aback by his behaviour, Clare shook her head

"Sorry, ummm can you tell me what inspired the new ending?" Clare asked Eli put his hands to his head, his thoughts spinning in his head; he couldn't get them to centre.

"I'm sorry I can't get my thoughts to…." Eli said, his face scrunching up. Clare put her hand over his right hand,

"It's ok; we can do this another time." Clare said, before removing her hand and going to pack up her stuff, "Ouch!" Clare exclaimed, Eli's head snapped to look at her.

"What?" He asked worry coating his voice. Clare removed her hand from her finger,

"Papercut." She said as red blood started coming out her finger. Eli's eyes widened as he practically jumped off his bed and ran to get a bandaid. "I'm ok Eli; it's just a small cut." Clare said trying to calm his worries. Eli ran back over to her, bandaid and some tissues in hand. He sat down next to her on the bed and held the tissue to her finger.

"Forget writing plays you should be a nurse." Clare said trying to lighten the mood. Eli looked up at her

"Yeah, I have mad fixing paper cut skills." Eli countered. They laughed and Eli removed the tissue and wrapped the bandaid over the cut and around Clare's finger.

"Thanks." Clare said Eli nodded; they sat there looking into eachothers eyes. Eli licked his bottom lip and started leaning forward, Clare watched him, unsure of what to do. His lips grazed Clare's for a second before he caressed the side of her face and deepened the kiss only for Clare to pull away and stand up, shock covering her face,

"We shouldn't have done that." Clare spluttered before grabbing her things, Eli watched her

"No, please stay." He said standing up to grab her wrist, he pulled her to him, Clare squirmed in his grasp

"Eli I have a boyfriend!" Clare exclaimed, hurt flashed in his eyes

"Is that the only reason you won't give me another chance?" Eli asked,

"I have to go." Was all Clare said before leaving the room. Eli watched the door shut before getting out his mobile phone, he dialled a number when the girl answered

"Hey can you come over to my place and practice?" He asked.

**And the rest as the wise old men and women say is history. : ) **

**Reviews please and Request any scene of any episode with any character for me to rework. Love you all. Rach.**


End file.
